Strawhat Mafia
by Amarus
Summary: Luffione, Zorocia and Sanjino are having their own mafias. They live in peace, before contracts are broken and anger is rising its head. When unexpected feelings starts to show up, can they keep love as a hate? SanUso, LuZo, FraSopp, RoNami


Hello there.

This is my first One Piece fic ever, and.. Just say if I got something wrong, alright? Reviews would make me really, really happy too, thought.

**Chapter one: Waiting blond and the Arrival o****f long-nose**

He was so fed up.

He couldn't help it. How was it possible, that that idiot was late again? This was serious shit they were dealing here, for God's sake.

But in the other side he was used that for Luffione, keeping it in schedule was impossible.

Biting the butt of his cigarette Sanjino made himself more comfortable, not really caring how nastily pub's owner was looking at him. Of course proprietor didn't have the courage to actually say something about his smoking.

Hey, who had; he was big factor on these streets.

Door was used, and lazily Sanjino moved his blue eyes' stare towards comer. He really didn't expect to Luffione come yet, and when he recognized the person, he almost fell off his chair.

Small smile crept to his lips by the view.

"Oi oi, it looks like it's the prime time", Sanjino mumbled to himself. Usotuya, the right hand of Luffione-familia, let his stare slide over small, nicely decorated room, his glance stopping when he noticed blond man in the corner.

Sanjino could see how those slim muscles tensed for second, before slightly tanned man made his way to Sanjino, fixing his black glasses to avoid eye-contact.

"Luffione doesn't have time to come keep company to you, so he sent me", he said for his first words, and Sanjino's smile just widened. _"'Don't get any wrong ideas', that's what you're meaning, right, long-nose?"_

"Ahah, that's clear for me even without saying. Why don't ya have a seat? You know I won't bite", Sanjino said friendly, gesturing chair next to himself. For couple of seconds, Usotuya looked like he didn't want anything more in the world than be out of this pub. But then he sighed, brushing couple of curls off his face, smoothly sliding them behind his ear.

"I don't like the expression you're wearing… But alright, I'll sit for a moment, but don't expect me to waste my whole day here. I have more stuff to do than this", Usotuya mumbled first sentence under his breath, dropping on the seat.

"Yea yea… I'll buy you a drink. What would you like to have?" Sanjino asked, not noticing or not caring how Usotuya opened his mouth to say something when he spoke over. His new company eyed that sweet smile suspiciously, then deciding that thing he was going to say could wait for couple seconds.

"Well… I could use some cold lemonade… But I didn't come here to just chat-", Usotuya said, Sanjino's gesture making him stop in middle sentence.

"What's the rush? Relax; we have almost all day time to talk. You have made me wait for you, so give me my time now. So, how is it going?" blonde asked, waving one of the waiter to come and get their order. Usotuya just watched how

Sanjino spoke with the worker, before turning back to his 'date'.

"Well?" he asked with slightly cocked eyebrow and handsome smile, and Usotuya felt heat rising to his cheeks. Oh yeah, that question. "I'm doing just well. We had problematic situation with police couple days ago, Smoker is giving us hard time nowadays. He was transferred from Crocodile's area to ours, so…" small talk was kept as a small talk, both of males getting more comfortable with the situation.

Just then drink was served to their table. Pair fell in silence, when long-nose took his glass, sipping some of green liquid.

Even if he didn't show it outside, Sanjino was feeling rather nervous.

It wasn't any kind of secret to Usotuya, that he liked him. And as far as Sanjino was concerned, feeling was one-sided with a chance. But he was the head of Sanjino-familia, and Usotuya was part of Luffione-familia, so there was no chance for their romance, even if Usotuya would turn to like him back.

Neither could betray their family.

Usotuya, in other hand, was feeling almost the same way. He knew that Sanjino liked him; of course he knew it. Man made it more than obvious to tell.

But even if he was part of mafia, he was still very shy, and had hard time to even express his opinions.

He just wasn't that kind of guy to tell his feelings just like that with the snap of the fingers. And in other hand, he was afraid. Everyone knew that Sanjino was one damn lover boy, real Casanova and Don Juan in same package.

What if he would get tired with him, and just toss him away? It would really break his heart…

Usotuya flinched from his thoughts, when he almost dropped the glass from his grip, then just placing it to the table. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Sanjino by dropping objects.

"I heard that you terminated the contract with Zorocia-familia… Is that true?" words were said silently, and they almost passed from Sanjino. Blonde moved his gaze back to Usotuya, who was looking in the other direction.

"Huh? Oh, well, yeah", he said, shrugging his shoulders like it was simple as child's play. Usotuya moved his glance back to Sanjino, and curly-eyebrow seemed to understand that little explanation was on its place. "They used Chopperiini as a bite, using him for their own good. I'm not going to stand something that shitty. We'll get our revenge, and I'm sure that after that, Roronoa won't give a fuck about any kind of contracts. It doesn't really matter", Sanjino stated, dropping butt to the floor, stamping on it before taking another cigarette from his pocket. Blueno was again glaring him, then just sighing and shaking his head a little. Sanjino was impossible customer, not really caring about etiquettes unless there was good reason for it. As a beautiful woman or attractive male, for example.

Sanjino put another cancer-stick between his lips, not lighting it yet.

"I know that was not nice from them to do, but couldn't you just this time… Look other way?" Usotuya asked carefully, and Sanjino glared him how he was making world's biggest mistake by just suggesting something that absurd. Usotuya felt his confidence waver; maybe it WAS bad idea to ask Luffione to let him meet Sanjino. Blonde curl-eyebrow could be scary at the time.

"What the hell, Usotuya? Don't be such a wimp all the time, you idiot. Like seriously, that's fucking ridiculous, how I could do like that? I can't let that stupid mosshead get his fun out of my men without punishing him!" Usotuya didn't himself even notice how his shoulders dropped by Sanjino's remark of him being a wimp, and by that pissed tone. "You don't understand what you're saying!" Sanjino was startled by sudden yell, Usotuya himself taken a little back by his sudden outburst. He had straightened his form, then slumping back backwards, avoiding Sanjino's stare. "I… I mean.. There's no doubt, that if Zorocia-familia would ask back-up from Luffione-familia, Luffione would say yes. For Luffione, if war between you and Zorocia-familia is made to happen, it's your own fault for breaking the contract, and refusing to forgive this one time. Even if your family holds much of force, you couldn't really fight against both of them…" Usotuya said with faltering voice, Sanjino staring him in surprise.

Was.. Was his little sniper really concerned about him? That was so cute! Usotuya was always so loyal and observant and nice..!

In order to show respect for Usotuya's worry, he thought other's words for a sec, before shaking his head slightly. "That doesn't make a difference. I'm sorry, but not even once, I'll let someone use my family for their benefit", he stated, standing up. Usotuya moved on his feet too, sighing. "So trying to persuade you is useless?" he asked, crossing his hand on his chest, and Sanjino smiled. "I'm afraid so", he said, then his smile disappearing for moment. "Don't look that miserable…" he then stated, bringing his hand to brush Usotuya's cheek affectionately. Usotuya startled slightly, blushing slightly by this simple sign of affection. He didn't like that tone; it was so neutral, like blonde was actually mocking him. "I'm not looking miserable! I'm… I'm just slightly concerned about Namimore, if this'll get too serious!" he said quickly. Sanjino thought his words, letting his hand drop. He could feel slight jealousy stinging on his chest, and without thinking it, Sanjino took Usotuya's glasses, not caring about long-nose's confused objections. Like hell he was going to be second for wonderful Miss Namimore! Especially when the gorgeous Miss was in Zorocia's family!

"Join the Sanjino-family", he said out of blue, Usotuya looking at him how he had just dropped his head, freezing on a funny position. He had tried to get his glasses, Sanjino stretching his hand backwards to stop sucha actions. "What?" he shrieked stumbling backwards, almost managing to fall down. He got his balance back, still looking at other like he had just lost his mind.

"You heard me. Join us, and leave that Monkey", Sanjino repeated, staring other intensely into eyes. Blue met brown, and Usotuya quickly moved his glance away. How the hell were Sanjino's eyes so pretty blue? It felt like its stare was sucking him in, making thinking hard. "You're asking too much from me, stupid…" Usotuya mumbled. Had Sanjino hit his head with too much force? There was no way Usotuya could betray Luffione, and join Sanjino-familia! "Hey.. Why don't ya look at me?" Sanjino asked, slight frustration creeping at his voice.

He stretched his hand out to touch Usotuya's hand for getting his attention, but long-nose startled away from the touch. Hurt was clearly looking from that blue eye for seconds, and in huge guiltiness Usotuya pushed past blond.

"I have to go", Usotuya said silently. Then he stopped, turning back, and stretched his hand to Sanjino. "Can I please get my glasses back?" he asked, and Sanjino looked at other bluntly. It took couple of seconds for him to actually comprehend the question, and he tossed the glasses to other carelessly. "Well take them. However, I don't even see your point in using them; your eyes are nicely brown. Why not to let world see them?" he huffed, looking away from Usotuya. No, he was not pouting. He was just slightly offended by curly-head's actions. Why didn't he just leave that stupid Luffione and become one of the Sanjino-familia?

Usotuya, still blushing, snatched his glasses from the air, then without saying anything turning and stomping out of the pub.

"Dammit…" Sanjino growled, taking fire out of his pocket, and lighting cig between his lips, taking deep breath.

He wanted Usotuya to finally leave Luffione, but HOW he was going to make it happen?


End file.
